


Spooksters of Stow-on-Side

by Sketchione



Series: Galar, the Great and Wonderful [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Big Sisters, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Onion | Allister and Saitou | Bea are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchione/pseuds/Sketchione
Summary: In the weeks before Halloween's eve, Allister and Bea plan their trick-or-treating costumes.Allister is a little shy to share his idea.
Series: Galar, the Great and Wonderful [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570714
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Spooksters of Stow-on-Side

Bea eyed the picture she’d been handed. Well...hasty photo was a better word for it. A slightly out of focus image of their living room’s TV since Allister’s shaking hands had betrayed him.

A nervous excitement as opposed to actual nerves. At least that was the idea Bea was getting as the two sat at the kitchen table together. Allister’s leg was bouncing a little as he waited for her to say something.

“You really think I look like this?” Bea quizzed.

“…Yeah,” Allister replied hesitantly. “I...uh...d-do.”

_Is Allister seeing out of his mask alright? I’m flattered but…_

There was ripped and then there was this guy. The young man’s arms were about as wide as her torso, putting it lightly. It was a little hard to tell but his hair seemed to be glowing too. It was an action shot of some kind, hence Allister’s fervour at showing her.

He’d run straight from the other room once he’d gotten it. Perhaps they should’ve planned their Halloween costumes a little earlier? That was neither here nor there.

_He’s going to fidget his hands right off of his wrists at this rate._

“Sure.”

“...H-Huh?”

“I said sure,” Bea repeated gently. “This looks doable.”

The character’s orange clothing (a jumpsuit or gi if she had to guess) wasn’t all that detailed and she had a ton of sweatbands left over from training.

“You like him?” Allister sounded rather too hopeful for her to ever disagree, not that she was being dishonest.

It was just his natural compulsion to make sure he wasn’t inconveniencing her. Or anyone. It was an adorable trait really, but one Bea was firm with. Just to make sure Allister always knew she was on his side.

“I do. He’s a little bit tougher looking than me but I’m sure I can pull it off.” Bea nodded succinctly, smoothing the crumples out of the paper.

How Allister had gotten it so worked over in the 10 or so steps between the tv and the chair was beyond her. Another quirk of an eternal fidgeter.

“Nuh-uh, you’re super tough too! You’re just l-like him…”

“Is he from one of your shows?”

Allister nodded fervently, opting to sit on his hands for the time being. It was either that or biting his nails and Bea rightly discouraged that.

“H-He’s a really st-strong fighter! He protects people an-an’ always wants t’ get even b-b-better an’-”

“Breathe, Alli.”

Allister caught himself sheepishly, nodding his thanks. Her brother always got so worked up about all the little details and intricacies of the things he cared about. It was sweet.

Bea didn’t have all that much interest in all the Kantonian anime shows Allister watched, but she’d watch it with him if he wanted.

Not that he spent an abundance of time watching them either, instead preferring nature’s comfort. The graveyards and abandoned spooky hospitals weren’t going to explore themselves now were they?

Still, the shows weren’t for her but she could completely see why he liked them so much.

Gorgeously detailed backgrounds. Fun opening themes. Underdogs overcoming problems to win the day. Family and friendship being irreplaceable axioms; Bea pursed her lips. Maybe she was relating more than she thought?

“So he’s a superhero then?” She asked.

“...Not...so much. He…” Allister gestured vaguely to the room around them. “He just r-really wants to protect people h-he cares about!”

“Ah, I see now. I can work with that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not really the ‘hero’ type either. But I do like training and helping people.” It wasn’t so much an admittance as something Bea hadn’t given much thought about, but Allister still objected (albeit very quietly).”

“…”

“Did you say something, Alli?”

“...Umm……….”

Bea knew the best policy in these situations was to just give him time. Whether his brain was processing too many inputs or nerves was getting the better of him again didn’t matter so much. In time he’d say what he wanted to. And he did.

“Yourelikeaherotome…”

Even if it was somewhat mumbled.

Bea heard him very clearly though. Perhaps she’d drank too much coffee earlier or training today had been that much more intense, but Bea felt her heart skip a beat. She wasn’t ashamed to admit it.

Allister pressed his palm against hers when she offered it. Better than a hug for an anxious preteen who wasn’t a fan of touching.

“I’m honoured, Alli. I do my best. I’ll continue to do so as long as you do yours, deal?”

“D-Deal!”

Bea returned to the picture, smiling.

The hair looked like it was going to be the most taxing thing. It seemed to be blonde too, not a feature shared with her own. Then again silvery-gray wasn’t all that far away from yellow. Maybe she could dye it? Bea pondered the possibility.

_My hair will take the colour easily, but will it come out the same way?_

Permanent staining was a slight problem but a sneak peak at her brother was enough to assuage any hesitation she had.

The spikiness of the man’s hair was a separate issue, the complete opposite of the floppy locks she had; Bea shrugged. Hair spray would be fine. Probably.

“This person appears to be glowing. I don’t think I’m able to do that.”

“Oh! Ehehe, he g-gets mad and powers up. It’s f-fine, you d-don’t have to fly either!”

“I’m grateful for your understanding, brother-”

“But I c-could always have Gengar turn in-invisible and...carry you around…?”

Bea’s face paled slightly, jumping a little as she pretended to cough into her fist.

“N-No, that’s quite unnecessary.”

“…”

“You were kidding, weren’t you?”

Bea could feel Allister’s silly grin radiating onto her, even if his face was concealed. She took that as confirmation, shaking her head in faux exasperation. Her brother’s love of tricks and scares rivalled his Pokémon’s.

While she never discouraged it, she was never-the-less wary of just what the more unruly members of his team were going to pull next; Stow-on-side was somewhat infamous for Allister’s Gengar.

The name it had come to be known by: ‘The Snickering Shadow’ was very apt indeed.

In the days leading up to Halloween, the events had only gotten wilder but Bea didn’t have any wiggle room. The pranks were harmless, if scarier than she’d let it be known. At this time of year she wouldn’t dream of telling her brother to tone it down.

This was the one time of year Allister got to be himself without any worry. People were dressing up as things he liked and appreciating all the spookiness in the world. A dream come true for the young boy.

He’d even managed to make Milo’s rake vanish mid swing during a visit. His sunny bewilderment _was_ fairly amusing, she had to admit. That was beside the point.

“Do you have a picture of your costume, Alli? I can go out tomorrow and…”

“NO!” Allister clamped a hand over his mouth immediately. “Umm...I m-m-mean...no...I’ll do it, don’t worry.”

 _That was just about the most suspicious he could have been about it_ ; Bea was careful to not let it show on her face. Her brother had an uncanny ability to sense facial expressions, only matched by her ability to maintain a stony facade.

“Alright, if you’re sure.”

“You’re...not gonna question me?”

“Is there anything questionable about it?”

Bea’s context for what constituted ‘questionable’ was entirely based on last year’s costume. Hers had been another tv show reference she hadn’t quite understood. His...a little bit different:

When he’d first come down the stairs ready to go trick-or-treating, Allister had nearly given Bea a heart attack. Apparently wearing a giant pumpkin on your head that appeared to be on fire was ‘something worth mentioning beforehand’.

Even if it turned out to be only Allister’s Chandelure hiding behind him to give the _impression_ he was engulfed in flames.

“………….No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Maybe.”

“Allister.”

“It’s n-not…I m-mean…it’s not gonna be on fire...pr-promise!”

“I believe you,” Bea assured. “But you don’t have to hide whatever it is. If you just say the materials I can buy them and be none the wiser.”

“…”

“But if you have a plan already that’s fine too, you’ve got the option.”

Allister’s hands had escaped from under his legs again, clenching and unclenching slowly as he tried to fold his arms. All of the heat seemed to suck itself out of the room as it continued. Allister had dramatic tension down to an art by now. Still, Bea was prepared for anything.

As if sensing the tension, Allister’s Mimikyu folded itself out of the shadows and onto the kitchen floor. Bea knew those beady eyes were judging her from under the rag. She could feel them. The shadow claw extending outwards from below was also of note.

Bea held up a hand, one eye on her brother and the other on the Pokémon.

_I’m trying to help him. Please see that._

Mimikyu wasn’t at all psychic but got enough of a read on her to back down for now. Instead it opted to climb onto his trainer’s lap; Allister began stroking its back on instinct, not really registering the action consciously.

“It’s..a...a……...costume”

“What sort of costume?”

“A **girl’s** costume! There, I s-said it! You happy?” Allister’s voice was small, like he was ashamed to admit it; Bea put a stop to it immediately.

“Sure.”

“...What?”

“Wear what you like, Alli, it’s Halloween. You gave me a guy’s costume to wear,” she said, pointing to the photo she’d been handed. “What’s so different about the reverse?”

“But it’s...different.”

True, it hadn’t what Bea had been expecting at all, but it was a darn sight more relieving than something scary. Honestly she thought it was going to be something difficult.

“In what way?”

“It...it just is.”

“You mean like how girls wear trousers but boys don’t wear skirts?”

“…Yeah.”

Bea had figured as much, Allister just hadn’t wanted to say it outright. She couldn’t really blame him. It was drilled into children ever since they were old enough to understand that boys didn’t wear skirts. That it wasn’t right. That they weren’t allowed. That it was _girly._

 _Bullshit._ The only reason Bea ever wore anything resembling a skirt was for school. A dress? Forget about it! Nessa could beg her all she wanted but it wasn’t happening. Truth or dare aside. Bea was about as ungirly as could be but it never bothered her.

You couldn’t train or workout in a dress.

_Now that’s an idea. Maybe you can…_

Baffled, Allister watched as his sister quickly snatched her phone up and entered image search territory. Her face quickly brightened as she apparently had found what she was after, sliding the phone in his direction.

“What...is this?”

“It’s called a kilt. It’s a traditional Galarian clothing,” Bea explained. “It’s still worn in parts of the Crown Tundra today.”

“It’s...a skirt for boys?”

“It is. The idea that skirts are only for girls is very recent. This was the height of culture and fashion for boys and men of all ages.”

_Paying attention is school has its uses, who knew? Thank you Mr Merredith!_

“So your family...wore them in the past?”

“Not us, we’re immigrants, Alli.” Bea waved her hand around to ‘demonstrate’ the darker skin tone in comparison to his. Not that it was hard at all, him being so pasty. “But even Galarian royalty have worn them in the past.”

Bea swiped the images across to show; Allister sat back in his seat, mind whiring.

“’Only for girls’ is founded on nothing but current social reinforcement.” Bea wrinkled her nose in mild annoyance. Social injustice was more than a pet peeve at this point.

“B-but bein’ socially acceptable is…” Allister trailed off, Bea watching carefully. He knew he’d been caught, at least to some degree. Neither of them were particularly good at adhering to social norms.

Bea went barefoot whenever she could and Allister wore his mask even in school and on the pitch. Following the guidelines be damned, the two of them had always done their own thing, no matter what people thought made sense.

It was a sentiment Bea lived by and was prepared to die by.

“It doesn’t matter what people think, or want to think. If you want to wear a costume for a few hours that looks girly then go ahead! The only people who are going to care are people with too much time on their hands.”

“Oh...okay!”

Bea was surprised that Allister conceded the point so quickly. Her brother rarely took anything anyone said at face value, after all. Analysing and overanalysing were something of a kryptonite to the young boy.

“Have you got a picture of it?”

“…”

 **There** was the catch Bea had been expecting; Allister had only agreed in an attempt to placate her.

“What’s wrong, Alli?”

“It’s just...it’s still really girly. Th-Those pictures you sh-showed are...for b-boys yeah. But this...isn’t.”

“Who decides what’s for boys and what’s for girls?”

“…”

“The only answer that matters should be you.”

“ ‘ get mistaken f-for a girl enough as it is…”

Bea granted him that. With a slender frame, slight stance, ambiguous clothing, and a demure, shy voice Allister was commonly thought to be girl to those who didn’t know him.

To Milo’s credit, he’d corrected himself immediately and Melony had elbowed Gordie discreetly during Allister’s League conference debut. Kabu had even slipped Bea a £10 note for the trouble (despite her protests). Everyone else either hadn’t questioned it (which wasn’t exactly better in Allister’s book) or just accepted the ‘mystery’.

It was so widespread that the majority of the Kantonian population believed him female, even dubbing his voice as one during televised matches. That was the one strike against the beloved region that made all the shows he enjoyed.

“Does it bother you if someone mistakes you for a girl?”

“R-Right back at y-you…”

“No.”

“H-How can y-you be so...confident?” Allister’s voice tailed off. His ‘confident’ had sounded anything but. Small and clinging on to life.

_But thankfully alive._

Allister sat back in his seat, taking the mask off. He flipped it, looking inward to the holes the outside world were allowed to see. Bea had seen that expression before. Pensive, not so much worrying but with apprehension hidden around the edges.

Allister was fair to flip the question. While it didn’t happen nearly as often, Bea had been mistaken for a boy more times than she cared to count. The wide stance and toned features didn’t exactly scream femininity. At least conventionally.

_Fuck conventionally, why do other people get a say in how either of us act? They should mind their own damn business._

Bea couldn’t very well say as much aloud, not least because she’d just be repeated what she already said. Just with more swearing. Swearing in front of Allister was a no. All it would do was teach him that frustration could be used in place of meaningful discussion.

No...she’d have to try another angle.

“I’m confident, it’s true, but you know I have my doubts sometimes, Alli. I’m not a stone wall.”

“...Y-Yeah…”

Allister _did_ know that, if their respective emotional outpourings last new years eve was anything to go by. His sister was very much a human, same as him.

Just far more confident.

“Confidence isn’t something natural, and it’s okay if you don’t have it right away or have in large amounts. If you want to wear the costume then do. Nobody has any right to judge you.”

“I...know.”

“I’ll accept you wearing whatever you want.”

Allister opened his mouth.

“-As long as it isn’t on fire this time.”

Allister’s mouth shut again, but the corners of his lips were turned ever so slightly upwards. Bea was glad the attempt at humour had paid off, but the tinges of apprehension were still clouding her brother’s features.

He wasn’t convinced yet.

She’d have to be more specific. Just parroting the usual rhetoric of ‘you can be confident like me too’ might not be enough for this.

She’d have to wow him. Throw him off balance. Get straight to the point while stripping away the one thing he was most worried about. She’d have to-

“Take off the mask,” Bea said suddenly.

“Wh-Wha…?!” Allister waved the mask dumbly, as if to show it was already off.

“No not like that, I mean just don’t wear it as part of your costume!”

“B-Bea! You out of your m-mind?! Y-Y-You know I can’t just-”

“Why not?” Bea asked forwardly. “You can’t be worried about people judging you if they don’t know you’re you. You’ve made sure no one knows what you like under your mask so how could anyone recognise you?”

“Chairman Rose and Oleana b-both know...what I look like…”

“If either of them show up in the Stow-on-Side markets this evening I’ll...I’ll…….I’ll cannonball into a lake of your choosing in the Wild Area.”

“Deal.”

Bea frowned, not appreciating just how quickly he’d responded. Either he didn’t believe that the Chairman and his secretary had better things to do than blow his cover, or he really wanted her to be wet and cold in public.

“I’m serious, Allister, wearing the mask is the only dead giveaway that you’re you. It’s ironic, but your mask is your most identifiable feature.”

“…….That’s t-true.”

“No one can be judge you if they don’t know if you’re a boy or a girl, but most people won’t even think twice...or at all for that matter. They’re going to see lots of kids tonight and they’re all going to blur together. You’ll blend right in, Alli.”

Bea was surprised at her own quick thinking, though still felt a little guilty. Overwhelming Allister with information was likely to bypass his natural instinct to be defensive, but also meant his mind was going to go into overload trying to process everything.

_Worth it to make him happy._

Bea watched and waited while Allister came to a conclusion, trying to make herself discreet as possible when watching his face. Each purse of his lips or furrow of his brow took him one step further to...something.

Something good hopefully.

“………………I’ll……try.”

Bea resisted the urge to hug him, strong as it was, and settled for another palm pressed up against hers.

Just having Allister _agree_ to having his mask off in public for any period of time was a near miracle, even with a (dare she say it) genius, watertight idea like this one.

“Though won’t p-people just assume I’m me...since I’ll be next to you the whole time?”

“You can be my cousin who’s visiting.”

_Nice thinking, genius. He’s not going to-_

“And you can tell people I’m ill...if they ask…”

“Absolutely, you’re getting it now!”

Though outwardly still projecting her own mask of calm, Bea was screaming internally. That really shouldn’t have worked.

“…”

“Are you worried? You’re allowed to be, I know I’m asking a lot of you.”

“N-No kiddin’...you’re **mental** , sis. B-but…” Allister paused, sighing. “B’sides, doesn’t l-look like there’s another way. If I w-wanna wear the costume anyway.”

“You’ll look fantastic I assure you. If you still don’t want me to see it that’s fine, just write down the materials and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Nah...it’s f-fine.”

Allister didn’t make a move to hand over a picture, to which the realisation came to Bea that Allister hadn’t actually taken one; he’d never intended to share it with her from the start.

“You can take a spare mask with you under everything,” Bea reminded gently, pushing Allister’s mask back towards him from where it lay on the kitchen table. “Any sudden urges to hide away and you can and we can come back home.”

“Th-Thanks...bein’ outside without it just f-feels...weird.”

“Think of this like a practice run. You don’t ever have to take it off if you don’t want to, but it is good for your development to try things outside your comfort zone. This will be in a controllable environment with no risk of anyone in town being able to figure out who you are.”

“This is d-definitely outside my comfortzone, yeah.” Allister bit his lip, cracking his knuckles in the process; a sharp glance from Bea led him to sheepishly hide his hands back in his pockets. While not as relevant to him, the risk of arthritis was still not to be taken lightly. “Aren’t I jus’ substitutin’ one disguise for another?”

“Everyone’s in disguise on Halloween, that’s how it works.”

“Y-You know that’s not what I-I mean…”

Bea did know and had hoped to gloss over the detail. Ever the observant, Allister had seen through the ruse.

“It’s not a perfect fix, Alli, but I honestly think this is a great way to try going out without your mask while also wearing a nice costume without fear of retribution.”

Allister thumbed at his mask, noticing Mimikyu on his lap for the first time

_Thanks, girl._

“Wearin’ the mask is to hide what I l-look like,” he asserted, somewhat shakily. “Wearin’ the costume without the mask’ll do the same thing.”

“A very good point. A very good point indeed.”

“…”

“…”

“…Fine I’ll...show you...the picture.”

Allister took out his phone, again prompting Bea to wonder why he hadn’t just shown her the picture of her costume on it too.

_He seemed so excited to show me. He must have really liked that action shot or he wouldn’t have had rotom print it for him so quickly. Or maybe he was worried about me scrolling and finding his costume?_

The second outcome looked more likely given how resistant Allister had been. Divulging the skirted nature of his chosen attire hadn’t been on the to-do list. But now it was.

All the more reason Bea was going to support him no matter what he wanted to do.

Finally laying eyes on the picture, she understood his initial apprehension. Allister didn’t take his hand off the phone when he handed it over, but kept his gaze boring holes in the floor. Bea didn’t want to break the spell so let him have his way for now.

The costume wasn’t necessarily all that girly in actuality, but it did comprise of standard witch clothing. Not jet black, but a lighter purple hue to match the droopy hat. The wearer was undeniably a girl though, someone slightly older than Allister with bright eyes, flowing brown hair, and a smile that screamed naivety.

“It’ll look good on you.”

“You...r-really mean it?” Allister perked up considerably at her lack of hesitation.

“You have a good eye,” Bea assured. “My costume matches me and yours matches you. You clearly put a lot of thought into this.” At this Allister finally let his defences down and began describing his thought processes behind each detail, and how everything linked together.

What the charm on the hat symbolised, that the belt could also hold his duskballs if he needed et cetera.

Bea hadn’t seen this particular show but it was apparently about witches, as she’d gathered, but it also took place at an academy.

“It looks simple enough, like mine. Put on the list what you want and I can go out tomorrow.” Bea stood up to tear a square of paper off the fridge, handing it (and a pencil) to her brother.

Allister did his best not to snatch the paper away, scrawling at it with an intensity usually reserved for battling.

_This clearly means a lot to him. He’ll inevitably start doubting himself again at some point so I’d better be there to smooth things over. Our costumes deserve to be worn with pride._

Bea took the list back, now filled with crossings out and notes in the margin. The main item, the dress unit, was baggy enough that Bea simply had to guess a size and she’d probably be right. That way Allister didn’t have to come with her and try it on.

Gym leaders had the paparazzi on their tails enough as it was, and Allister going into a changing room with something like that would be a pain to have Rose get rid of.

There was a reason that Piers only ever wore the one outfit when he went out. The press could be relentless. Nessa had buried her relationship with Sonia (and nearly killed it) because of the hounding. Even Gordie, up and coming ‘future champion’ had his limits.

The only leader who thrived in it was Raihan, who loved the photos almost as much as his cells loved oxygen. 20 photos on a day out was the bare minimum.

_Extroverts are a different species._

Bea hadn’t even considered the press when telling her brother to take off the mask; she buried the thought. It was literally only her, Rose, and Oleana who knew what Allister looked like without it. Her parents didn’t count.

_They’re too uptight to step outside and celebrate Halloween._

Her brother would be safe, that was all that mattered. That and they both got to enjoy themselves on a national holiday. They could light up Stow-on-side Stadium with ghostly flickers and purple streamers like last year. It was truly a sight to behold.

_As long as I actually look at the list and don’t get distracted again._

Bea might have chided her brother for losing focus, but she was just as susceptible when she found something she enjoyed.

A witchy looking hat could be bought from anywhere, but the one in the picture was a fair bit bigger than the norm. A length of fabric was on the list to bulk it up a little, if one with a wide enough brim couldn’t be found.

Some long socks or tights were both easy, and any accessories could probably be made with the crafts material left over from last year.

All in all very standard.

“Nail polish?” Bea queried, noting Allister’s shy affirmation. “I don’t remember that from the picture.”

“Lilac. I wanna...try. If I’m gonna...be mistaken...for a girl. Gonna go all the w-way!”

“Hey, that’s what I like to hear! You show them!” Bea wasn’t entirely sure what was being shown to who, but if it made her brother happy then it wasn’t worth digging around for.

That just left her own costume.

Bea took another look at the photo. She decided the clothes looked more like a gi than a jumpsuit, but getting hold of one would be tricky. She had her own from years ago, but it was white and dyeing it was tantamount to a crime so that was a no. That left sewing, which she wasn’t horrible at but it was mainly for repairing her training outfit and not full scale garment creation.

She could try and buy one but it wasn’t a common item.

_Improvising it is. Or I find an orange jumpsuit at the market. Stow-on-side sells the strangest things. This is actually tougher than I thought._

Precisely why they were making a list now and not later.

_Sweat bands are fine, don’t need shoes, Nessa can walk me through the hair dyeing…_

“Ugh…”

“Sis?”

“Nessa’s going to be insufferable, I can tell.”

“What do you...mean?”

“I’ve always blown her off when she’s asked me to do girly things with her. I only go shopping with her so she doesn’t show up on the doorstep at random times.” Bea frowned, but it was one of determination, not acceptance. “Now I’m going to be the one asking for something. I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“For…?”

“The hair dye,” Bea said, pointing to the man’s hair. “Unless I can channel my ‘inner rage’ and do it like he does.”

“…”

“For the record, I’m not actually going to try that. Don’t want to burst a blood vessel.”

“Awww…I m-mean, yeah...ask Nessa.”

“Thanks for your understanding, Allister.” Bea’s sardonic reply wasn’t lost on him if the shying away and smiling to himself was anything to go by. “I’ll call her closer to the time. She knows her hair stuff like I never will.”

“Mmhmm.”

* _sigh*_

“What is it, Bea?”

“We left things pretty late this year. I just hope we can get all the things in time.”

“Yeah...sorry.”

“Ah-ah, I said ‘we’, not you.”

Allister winced a little.

“B-But I spent so long...afraid to sh-share my idea...I made things m-more difficult...again.”

“No, I saw you were hesitant and respected your space. I just wanted you to be sure before you said anything to me.”

“…”

“And if I was mad at you,” Bea tenderly continued, “Would I have agreed to everything so easily?”

“I didn’t...say...you were...m-mad.”

“But you were thinking it, I know, it’s alright.” The tremble in Allister’s voice hadn’t been missed by Bea; she readily accepted the launch of a hug into the crook of her neck. The suddenness of it was a little bit of a shock, but Bea eased into it, smoothing Allister’s back softly.

“I’m……sorry. You know I...jump to conclusions.”

“Thought I’d nip this one in the bud,” Bea replied, ears barely able to pick up the muffled voice. “I’m not mad we’re doing things a little later. So what? We’ll be fine.”

“…”

“Say it with me. We’ll be fine.”

“We’ll be f-fine…”

“We will, promise. This is going to be the best Halloween ever.”

* * *

“Oh…”

“Well…”

“This is…

“I mean…”

“It’s…”

“This isn’t fine at all,” Bea finished lamely.

That wasn’t to say their costumes weren’t finished, which they were. A couple of trips around the market, sewing extravaganzas, and a giggling Nessa had led to the creation of the current outfits.

Bea stood tall in her ‘saiyan uniform’, unable to find a jumpsuit but instead dyeing a t-shirt and training bottom bright orange to compensate.

_He gets it ripped enough times anyway. It just looks like you’ve been fighting a lot!_

That was Allister’s thoughts on the matter which made it good enough for her.

His outfit, on the other hand, was much more faithful. He made a very convincing witch initiate, not that Bea personally knew any. If she did, he’d blend right in. The droopy hat was a real find as well, the woman with the lazy Maractus was baffled someone actually wanted to take the thing off her hands.

Bea’s eyes turned away from the window, grumbling, but eyes softening on seeing (for the umpteenth time) just how proper Allister looked. If she didn’t know any better he really could pass for not being himself.

Too bad the weather wasn’t going to let any one else know that.

Behind them, rain continued to fall, striking the ground with such force that Bea was thankful for the double glazing. The noise was quite loud enough as it was.

“Maybe...it’s for the best?”

As much as it annoyed her to admit, her brother might have been right. Allister didn’t seem all that bothered by the sudden halt on their plans, content to sit and look out of the window. She might have gotten a little ahead of herself suggesting the whole ‘mask idea’.

Allister had clearly been very nervous about the whole thing, even if he still planned go through with it. Honestly he sounded downright relieved no one else was going to see him.

“Maybe. I’m sorry, Alli, looks like trick-or-treating is off the table for tonight.”

“Th-That’s okay, sis, really! This is...nice too.”

“But we put so much work into our costumes. It seems a shame everyone won’t get to see them.”

_Could I even get rid of the rain if I tried? I have a Sunny Day TM but it’ll just affect around where I use it. The rest of Stow-on-side will still be drenched. Damn it._

Allister’s voiced snapped Bea back to reality.

“I still had a ton of fun makin’ stuff. B’sides, we’re the only ones who r-really need to appreciate our clothes, right?”

Bea sighed, resolute.

“You’re absolutely right, Alli. Sorry for trying to drag the mood down.”

“It’s alright I...um...know the real reason you’re...not feelin’ so good.”

“Oh?”

“Candy.”

“...”

Was she really so transparent? Halloween might have been Allister’s bread and butter in terms of atmosphere, but the tradition of giving out candy was a personal bonus for her. The best part was she was completely justified.

If anyone ever questioned why Bea was out trick-or-treating she could always answer ‘I’m doing it with my brother’. Supervision. Nothing more. Certainly not a hidden love of all things sweet. And now she’d been denied.

“Okay maybe that is a little bit of a downside for me. Still, I’m glad you don’t see this as wasted effort, Allister. Finding the good in the bad is an art of life.”

“And we c-can always use these costumes next year.”

“Very true.”

“Honestly, I f-feel pretty okay the more I wear this. I was...just testin’ at first. Seein’ what I thought about wearin’ a dress at all. Feels...fine. Just clothes.”

“All clothes are just clothes. I wish more people were as open minded as you.” Bea sat next to Allister on the sofa, sighing heavily as she tore her eyes away from the gloomy evening that had unfolded.

_Weather forecast was clear. Liars._

“Th-thanks...for supporting me.”

“If people can’t even play dress-up as what they want on a national holiday it’d worry me.”

“Mmhmm.”

“…”

“Want me t’ make some cocoa? Extra sugar for...compensation.”

Normally Bea would be the one making things but the whole ordeal had drained her strength considerably; she accepted the offer gratefully.

_Allister’s having a good time still. For that, I’m grateful._

Bea cozied herself up on the sofa, deciding to try and relax. Adapting to an unforseen circumstance was always a good challenge. The irony of ‘relax’ and ‘challenge’ was unfortunately missed but Bea was too concerned about what exactly they were going to do now: She asked exactly that.

“I have the strangest feeling you have an idea, Alli?”

“Maybe...” That was the only answer she received until Allister returned with mugs in tow. “I might...have had a b-back up plan.”

“Why am I not surprised. Go ahead.”

The lights flickered off. Bea jolted awake, surveying the darkened room with anticipation.

“Alli? Allister?”

“Hehehe...don’t worry, sis. Everything’s gonna be fine…”

Why did it feel so cold all of a sudden? It was just her mind playing tricks, one of Allister’s silly ghost pranks; Bea tucked her legs onto the sofa anyway. The floor was cold. Something wasn’t going to grab her ankle. Not at all.

“C-Cut it out. I’m not falling for this.”

“Like...every year?”

Bea turned to where Allister had been sitting, only to find her brother absent. The voice hadn’t come from there either but she hadn’t heard him get up.

It was just a dumb joke.

The slowly rising panic was just an illusion too. She was Bea, tough as nails fighting type gym leader. She wasn’t afraid of ghosts or the unknown. She was safe under the blanket, the most impenetrable of all defences. She was safe. She was secure. She was…

“Allister?” Bea called out.

Silence.

“Alr-right...you got me. Now let’s j-jus-AAIIIIIEEEEEE!!!” Bea leapt out her seat, thankful she’d decided to place her cup on the coffee table. The freezing hand pinching her cheek followed, prompting Bea to dash over to the light switch. Fumbling around in the dark yielded nothing.

It was so dark, even the dying light of the setting sun had dimmed. Like an unnatural force had taken hold.

_Where’s the damn switch?!_

Fat lot of good the costume was doing her now, Bea didn’t feel at all empowered wearing it. If anything that made it worse.

“What’s the matter, sis? I said we were...gonna have a good time...didn’t I?”

Where was Allister’s voice even coming from? It seemed to be all around but at the same time nowhere at all.

Her attempts at locating the light switch ended with her hand striking a mass of...something. Solid but flexible. Something...alive...or not.

“Nooooiiirrrr.”

The singular glowing eye of Allister’s Dusknoir faded into view, obstructing the light.

“AHHH!” Bea turned to retreat, only to be blocked by Cursola and Polteageist; she was boxed in. Clouded by fright, it didn’t even occur to Bea that she had no Pokémon on her, her usual clip not part of the Halloween costume.

Naturally (or perhaps foolishly) her instinct was to throw a punch; she hit air, overbalancing and toppling to the floor.

“N-No…” Bea’s vision went black, returning moments later to see the ghost Pokémon hovering over her, slowly encroaching on her personal space. “Keep away!!”

_Poke._

The lights snapped back on, Bea’s eyes trying their best to readjust quickly; she righted herself to find Allister hanging on to Runerigus in the centre of the room, hair spike glowing.

“Got you!”

“…”

“Did I...overdo it?”

“I wasn’t scared.”

Allister’s face lit back up, having been unsure of whether he’d pushed his luck.

“S-Suuuure. You didn’t f-feel a th-thing!”

“Of course.” Bea straightened her clothes out, eyeing the ghost types as they gave her room to move. Allister’s Gengar faded into view, snickering as it held out a claw in front of her. “Oh. You did that.”

Bea held a finger to her cheek. While it was no longer cold, the memory was strong enough to make it real.

“That’s...the best yet.”

“I’ll admit...your efforts have improved.” Bea collected herself as best she could and pointed to Runerigus. “Down, now. No riding Pokémon in the house, you could fall and hurt yourself.”

“Y-Yes, Bea.” Allister returned to the ground, glancing at Bea’s face for approval; Bea nodded once he was clear. “Sorry…’ th-thought it added effect.”

“To make your voice sound like it was coming from everywhere?”

“Mhmm.”

“A good idea, but don’t make a habit of it, please.”

“Deal.” It was light as reprimands went so Allister took the opportunity with both hands. On another day of the year Bea might not have been so impressed.

He recalled his Pokémon to their balls. “Thanks guys. You did good…”

“They did?”

“Super good! L-Looks like you’re in the m-mindset...for the real back-up plan.”

“Wha…?”

“Horror movie marathon!”

“…Of course it is.”

Bea couldn’t even be mad. With Halloween otherwise a bust, Allister needed to find a way to entertain himself indoors. While she would have preferred _not_ to have been scared half to death, a miserable Allister was worse on every front.

Thankfully she’d put her cup on the coffee table before the ‘fun’ had begun. Wasted cocoa was bad cocoa; Bea took a long sip, psyching herself up.

“Alright, what have you got in mind?”

Their costumes would definitely keep for next year.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a Halloween themed story for a while but I scrapped the first two versions.  
> I didn't feel right writing about going out and trick-or-treating when a lot of people are in national lockdown or are otherwise isolating, so here this is instead. 
> 
> Making the costume is the fun part anyway ^_^  
> The costumes are Goku's training clothes from DBZ and Akko's witch costume from Little Witch Academia for those interested!
> 
> Big thanks to Chikuseren for tidying up my lines and colouring them i.e. doing all of the actual hard work lmao


End file.
